Tout le monde a des secret Drago
by LaSerpendor
Summary: Hermione Granger disparut. Personne ne sait où elle est. Pourquoi donc est-elle partie? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Pour en savoir un peu plus le Ministère de la magie entame des recherches pour la retrouver, mais que vient faire Drago Malfoy là dedans?
1. Prologue

**Salut tous le monde. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, J'avais déjà publier 6 chapitres de cette histoire, mais elle ne me plaisait pas, je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses incohérentes, que le texte n'était pas assez bien rédiger etc...**

**J'avais donc décider de supprimer l'histoire et de la réécrire puis la faire corriger par une béta. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Voici donc le prologue. Ceux qui suivaient l'histoire au début verrons que j'ai changer énormément de choses. C'est partis pour le renouveau.**

***L'histoire est à moi mais l'univers viens de **

**Merci également à ma béta: _Loveusechocolat_**

**Mais je remercie également celles qui m'ont proposées de devenir ma béta.**

* * *

**Prologue/**

La Gazette du Sorcier, Londres 4 mai 1999

_Mais où est donc passer Hermione Granger ?_

_Voilà Maintenant un an que la Guerre est terminer.L'Héroïne de Guerre souvent accompagnée de ses acolytes Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley a subitement disparu de la circulation Londonienne. En Effet l'Héroïne Hermione Jean Granger de son vrai nom disparaît en ne laissant pas de traces derrière elle. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la Guerre ? Nul ne le sait, mais ce qu'en revanche nous savons c'est que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n'aurait eux aussi pas eu de nouvelles. Le trio d'or se serait-il séparé ? Quel-est le mystère qui se cache derrière toute cette énigme de la disparition soudaine d'Hermione Granger ? Telle est la question !_

_Pourquoi donc partir comme cela en laissant derrière de la famille, des amis ? Beaucoup de questions certes, dont les réponses ne seront pas éclaircies avant bien des jours, voir des mois. Mais qu'en est-t-il d'elle ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? La jeune femme à ce jour âgée de seulement 19 ans nous cacherait-elle quelque chose ?_

_Pour en savoir un peu plus, voici le témoignage de Ginevra Molly Weasley :_

_-Hermione est ma meilleure amie, on se disaient tout ! Jamais elle ne m'a parlé de partir, jamais… Puis elle est finalement partie du jour au lendemain. Depuis cela m'attriste de ne plus voir Hermione alors j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle reviendra._

_Alors est-ce une fuite ou un enlèvement ?_

_Affaire à suivre de très près dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Rédigée par Mona Periguane_

* * *

_ La Gazette du Sorcier, Londres 4 mai 2003_

_Héroïne toujours introuvable..._

_Voilà maintenant cinq ans qui ce sont écroulées depuis non seulement la Guerre mais également la disparition de Hermione Granger qui n'a toujours pas fait apparition. Mais qu'a t-il bien pu ce passer pour que la jeune femme d'âgé maintenant 24 ans soit introuvable._

_Nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles concernant cette affaire. Même notre célèbre Harry Potter n'en sait toujours pas plus, il semble même qu'il est arrêter les recherches. On suppose de ce fait que notre Héroïne de Guerre à malheureusement perdu la vie lors du 4 mai 1998, mais qu'on aurait pas retrouver son corps. Malgré tout on pense fort à elle qui nous a sauver autrefois._

_Article rédigée par Mona Londubat._

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avait remarquer le nom de celle qui écrit l'article. Il semblerait qu'on va la revoir...**

**#Dramione #Serpentard**

**N'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews, et que c'est grâces à elles que je continue mon histoire...**


	2. Chapitre 1: Une revenante

Bonjour, Voici ENFIN le premier chapitre! Sorry mais le lycée sa change complètement. Je n'est même plus le temps d'écrire...

Je suis fatigué mais a un point! Sinon voici le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Ps: N'hésite vraiment pas à mettre des reviews, pour me conseiller ou me dire ce que vous en pensez. Parce que à chaque fois après les cours je regarde vite fait si je n'est pas eu de reviews mais non...

Sa me fait énormément plaisir quand j'en ai. Sa me redonne le sourire dans mes moments les plus sombres. même si c'est des reviews pas très flatteuse pour moi n'hésitez vraiment pas.

Comment je réclame c'est pas possible! Je vais vous sire un truc et vous allez dire que je suis méchante, mais si je n'ai pas de reviews vous n'aurez pas la suite cette histoire, seule moi connaîtra la suite... Mouahahahah

Le chantage...Non peut-être pas à ce point mais voilà quoi...

Moi cruel? Nonnnnn... XD

Bref bon aller je vous laisse bonne lecture :)

L'histoire est à moi mais l'Univers vient de: 

Merci à ma béta: **Loveusechocolat**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une revenante**

Comme à son habitude Drago Malfoy lu la Gazette du Sorcier à son réveil. Il vit encore une fois un article dédié à Hermione Granger, il était à chaque fois de plus en plus en colère.

-Elle a le droit d'être en première page et pas moi ! C'est bon on a compris qu'elle a disparu !

-Du calme chéri ! Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

-Moi jaloux ? Je ne crois pas non. Il suffit juste que j'achète l'entreprise pour que ma photo soit à la une !

-N'y pense même pas Drago Lucius Malfoy !

-Astoria...mon Amour tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es fâchée ? Dit Drago à sa femme, en la regardant d'un air taquin.

-Arrête Drago je sais ce que tu fais ! Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi !

-Rohhh J'ai même plus droit de vouloir ma femme ici ! Dit-il en quittant sa chambre.

Il se prépara et alla au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y travaillait pas mais venait rencontrer des collaborateurs pour ses affaires. Après la Guerre il avait ouvert un laboratoire de Potions avec son Meilleur ami Blaise Zabini.

Le Ministère et surtout le bureau des Aurors avait besoin de potions pour les missions. Ils avaient donc fait affaires avec Drago pour s'en procurer. Ils avaient connus des débuts difficiles, leur passée de Mangemorts ne les avaient guère aidé. Mais Harry avait témoigné en leur faveur, puisque durant la Guerre, Narcissa Malfoy avait menti à Voldemort, disant qu'Harry était mort, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

XXX

-Malfoy qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici !?

-Potter t'a oublié que je dois te ramener les potions aujourd'hui ou ton cerveau est tellement petit qu'il a du mal à se souvenir ?

-Toujours aussi accueillant Malfoy mais non, je te demandais ce que tu fais dans MON bureau ?

-Tu m'as demandé de passer pour parler Affaires.

-…

-Quoi tu ne te souviens pas de ça non plus ? Décidément…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi j'étais préoccupé par Hermione...

-Granger ?

-Rien, elle me manque c'est tout. Tu pourras repasser dans la semaine ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai une réunion.

-Attend tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as fait venir pour rien !?

-Oui...fit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Si tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire. TU passeras à mon bureau.

-D'accord.

Kingsley et Ron Weasley arrivèrent dans le bureau de Harry.

-Monsieur le Ministre. Salua Drago

-Monsieur Malfoy, Salua à son tour Kingsley.

-Je vais vous laisser. Je ne te remercie pas de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps Potter...

XXX

Sous la neige tombante à toute allure, une femme et sa fille se précipitaient dans l'aéroport de Juneau…

-Attendez !

-Trop tard Madame l'avion va décoller.

-Oui mais bientôt ce sera vous qui décollerez si vous ne me faîtes pas passer toute suite !

L'hôtesse de l'air paniquer se décala.

-Merci ! Fit la femme avec son enfant dans les bras.

La femme pris place avec le plus grand soin, en respectant toutes les consignes données dans l'avion. Il faut dire que la hauteur n'était pas trop son truc… Elle installa sa fille à ses côtés, lorsqu'une personne vint les déranger.

-Bonjour est-ce que cette place est libre ? Demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Oui bien sûr, attendez j'enlève ceci…

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable à vous. Oh qu'elle est magnifique ! c'est votre fille ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune mère.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda l'arrivante.

-Elle a quatres ans. Que le temps passe vite...

-Elle vous ressemble, c'est sûrement de là que doit venir sa beauté, sourit l'inconnue.

-Oh non bien au contraire, elle ressemble beaucoup plus à son père qu'a moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

L'avion décolla jusqu'à atteindre la couche nuageuse. Bientôt elle retrouverait sa maison…

XXX

-Avez-vous des nouvelles informations concernant Hermione ? Demanda Kingsley

-Non...Elle est difficile à trouver, elle sait se faire discrète quand il le faut…

-Je vois ça, continuez les recherches et contactez-moi si il y a du nouveau.

-Je le ferai.

-Je vous laisse messieurs, au plaisir de te revoir Harry. Dit le Ministre.

XXX

Drago Malfoy était accoudé contre un bar en attendant son collègue et ami.

\- Comment ça va mon pote ! s'exclama Blaise en arrivant au bar.

\- ça peut aller... Dit Drago

\- ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaise

-Rien, ce bouffon de Potter m'a fait venir à son bureau en prétextant une affaire urgent pour finalement repousser.

-Il es amoureux de toi on dirait... rigola Blaise.

-Beurkk. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il était préoccupé par une tout autre personne...

-Qui est ?

-Granger.

-Quoi sérieux ? Granger genre Hermione Granger ? Qui était à Poudlard avec nous ?

-T'en connais d'autre des Hermione Granger peut-être ? Demanda le blond.

-Ahah non mais j'ai lu la Gazette du sorcier ce matin et ça fait quand même longtemps qu'elle est partie quoi...

-Oui.

-D'ailleurs il faut que tu passes au labo après, fit le noir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais voir Daphné et je ne pourrais pas le fermer.

-Ouais je le ferai.

-Et je voulais aussi te dire que je vais la demander en mariage…

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Et comme je sais qu'elle ne dira pas non parce que personne ne peut me résister. Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin.

-Oui pas de problème.

-Merci vieux.

Ils burent quelques verres puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer chacun chez eux.

Le blond transplana directement chez lui. Quand il entra, il était déjà dix heures passé. Il mangea, se changea puis rejoignit sa chambre où sa femme dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond.

Drago repensa à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Granger, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Lui aussi s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle parte si soudainement.

XXX

Une fois l'avion atterri, elle dit au revoir à la femme d'une quarantaine d'années, puis elle prit son enfant par la main. Ses bagages seraient directement transportés à son lieu de résidence.

Sa fille commençait à avoir faim, alors la jeune femme décida de se poser dans un restaurant.

Je n'y crois pas je suis revenue à Londres ! Se dit-elle.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminées de manger, elles reprirent la route pour se rendre à l'hôtel. La jeune mère résidait dans un hôtel du Londres moldu.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une suite pour un temps indéterminée. Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour oui bien sûre, c'est à quel nom ?

\- Granger, Hermione Granger.

\- Très bien, tenez voici la clé, votre suite est au dernier étage chambre 203.

• Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers sa suite accompagnée de sa fille. En ouvrant la porte elle put apercevoir ses bagages qui étaient déjà là.

Elle s'affaissa dans le canapé avec sa progéniture et regarda la télé, le trajet les avaient vraiment épuisées, sans parler du décalage horaire...

Luciana s'était endormie, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans une chambre, puis revint au salon quelque minutes plus tard.

La jeune mère se leva en sursaut, réveillée d'un cauchemar, elle regarda l'heure affichée sur la télévision, 3h45.

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et décida donc de lire un livre puis par la suite regarda un programme de nuit qui passait à la télé.

Hermione se demanda à ce moment-là ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas fui.

Et sa famille que devenait-elle ? La brune avait honte d'avoir fui, elle avait honte d'avoir abandonné sa famille du jour au lendemain sans raison. Sans même leur donner des nouvelles. Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point elle aime sa famille. Elle ne s'était pas comportée comme une Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas été assez courageuse pour affronter cette épreuve.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir revoir sa famille, ses amis, Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle finit finalement par se rendormir seulement vers 6h00.

XXX

Hermione Granger partit au chemin de Travers en compagnie de sa fille, ce soir elle laissera Luciana entre les mains d'une Baby-sitter. Elle avait besoin de sortir seule. De redécouvrir son Monde.

On était le 18 Décembre, le chemin de Travers était rempli de monde. Hermione n'en avait que faire, sa fille devait sortir, et elle aussi…

Elle se dirigea chez Fleury et Bott. En entrant dans l'établissement elle se rendit dans le rayon de son livre préféré, inchangé depuis ses onze ans, l'Histoire de Poudlard. Luciana qui avait héritée du côté miss-je-sais tout de sa mère demanda également à avoir un livre avec de images car elle ne savait pas encore lire.

Hermione voyait que les gens les dévisageaient Luciana et elle et se sentit soudainement oppressée, il fallait qu'elle sorte du magasin. Elle paya rapidement ses achats puis sortis. Elle se dirigea vers un petit café.

Après avoir bu un chocolat chaud en ces temps si froid, Luciana et Hermione reprirent la route. Une personne vint les interrompre.

-Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Hermione Granger? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Oh non, vous devez faire erreur... répondit Hermione.

-Ah d'accord, excusez-moi.

-Cela ne fait rien. Dit-elle.

Mère et fille repartirent et rentrèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. A peine rentrer Luciana pris son livre et alla dans la chambre. Hermione de son côté pris l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle s'était racheté tout à l'heure et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

Elle regarda sa fille pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à lire. Ce livre elle l'avait lu maintes et maintes fois mais elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

-Mamaaan

-Oui mon coeur ?

Hermione avança dans le couloir et se posa à l'entrée de la porte de chambre. Luciana ne l'avait pas encore remarquer.

La petite était entrain de toucher une photo.

Hermione compris rapidement ce qu'étais cette photo…

-Mon coeur, que fait-tu avec ça ?

-Il me ressemble…C'est mon papa ?

-Oui mon coeur c'est ton papa.

-Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vue ?

-Parce que ton papa est une personne très célèbre mon coeur. C'est compliqué.

Hermione ne savait que dire à sa fille.

-Si tout va bien, tu pourra le voir.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Pour de vrai. Allez vient la femme qui doit te garder va arriver.

En effet cinq minutes plus tard la Baby-sitter arriva. C'était une sorcière qu'Hermione payait pour garder le silence.

\- Bonsoir, vous devez être la Baby-sitter ? Demanda Hermione

\- Bonsoir oui c'est bien moi mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Alizéa.

\- Enchantée Hermione Granger.

La jeune maman laissa rentrer Alizéa et lui expliqua les habitudes de sa fille. Hermione était paniquée à l'idée de laisser son enfant seule avec une inconnue. Depuis la naissance de Luciana, Elle n'avait pas une seule fois quitté son enfant, si ce n'est que pour dormir ou d'autre choses plus intimes…

XXX

Drago regarda sa montre afficher 12h18. Il décida donc d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Mais quand il fût bien installé, il entendit une voix familière.

\- Salut.

\- Parkinson? Demanda Drago stupéfait.

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Que fait tu dans le coin ? Je croyais que tu étais...enfin tu sais où.

\- A Azkaban ? Oh je t'en prie Drago. J'ai fait des erreurs certes, j'ai également été jugée mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai été envoyée là-bas. Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question…

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me suis vite repris avant la mort de Tu-sais-qui. J'ai décidé d'aller du côté des « Gentils » si je puis dire.

\- Oui enfin bon, puis-je ? Demanda Pansy en désignant la chaise en face de Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Bien sûre que tu peux, je ne vais quand même pas nous afficher devant tout le monde en ne te laissant pas t'asseoir.

Pansy Parkinson s'installa donc en face de Drago. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. La jeune femme représentait pour Drago sa première fois qui avait eu lieu en quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle avait ensuite été un simple jouet sexuel puis par la suite la confidente du blond. En sixième année ils étaient devenu tout simplement des « meilleurs amis ». Pansy avait fini par avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme, sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproque et elle lui en demanda plus, malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas intéressé.

Après, tout changea lorsque Drago fut tatoué de la marque des ténèbres sans qu'il ne l'ai voulu, mais il n'avait guère le choix, il devait faire cela pour protéger ses parents. Enfin lors d'une réunion de Voldemort au Manoir Malefoy, Pansy les avaient rejoints de son plein gré en disant vouloir venger les sorciers de sang-pur. Depuis Drago n'ayant pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle et ne reconnaissant plus cette femme qui autrefois était sa meilleure amie, cessa de lui parler.

Il avait appris par la Gazette du sorcier, peu après la fin de la Guerre que Pansy avait été jugée, et qu'elle risquait d'aller à Azkaban mais il n'y avait pas encore de certitudes alors que lui-même avait été jugé non coupable parce qu'il avait aidé Potter et sa bande à vaincre Voldemort. Sa mère fût aussi épargnée à l'inverse de son père qui eut le droit à 5 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban suivi d'un an sans baguette.. Ce qui n'était plutôt pas mal à la vue des choses qu'avait pu faire son géniteur.

-Bon Pansy, c'est pas que je ne veux pas discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais j'ai une réunion de travail dans trente minutes.

-Oh bien sûre, je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps alors. Au plaisir de te revoir !

-Moi de même… Répondit le blond qui n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

Drago pris le chemin jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie puis se dirigea vers le bureau d'Harry Potter.

\- Maudit Potter. Pensa-t-il avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Tient donc Malefoy, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas pris l'habitude de toquer avant d'entrer. Dit Harry.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- Moi si.

\- Quoi ? Tu fais des trucs pas très catholique avec Weaslette ?

-Que...qu..oi...pas du tout. Balbutia Harry.

-Bon bah alors je n'ai pas besoin de toquer dans ce cas. Quoi que ça ne m'aurai pas déplu une petite scène…

-Tu es dégoutant Malefoy !

-Merci Potter mais bon si tu ne connais pas l'ironie, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Tu es un cas désespéré...

-Bref, on peut passer au sujet de ta venue ?

-Je suis venu pour qu'on puisse parler affaires.

-Je croyais que je devais venir à ton bureau ?

-J'avais du temps devant moi…

-En faite j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses un stock de potions de guérison.

-Juste pour ça ? S'étonna le serpentard.

-Oui.

-Tu l'auras en fin de semaine.

Drago rentra donc chez lui. Sa femme n'était pas là, alors il décida de travailler à son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire nuit. Il regarda sa montre afficher 20h05. Il appela son elfe en lui ordonnant de faire le repas tandis qu'un hiboux apparu à la fenêtre de son bureau. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre en prenant l'enveloppe qu'il lui amenait. Sa femme le prévenait qu'elle était chez sa sœur et qu'elle rentrerait de ce fait, tard. Il faut dire que Daphné Greengrass avait un don pour garder les gens le plus longtemps près d'elle.

Drago mangea seul dans un silence des plus total. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre qui afficher cette fois ci 20h55 et il se décida à sortir.

En étant sur le chemin de traverse, il aperçut un bar ouvert avec visiblement beaucoup d'ambiance s'il en croyait le bruit qui en émanait.

En entrant, il vit tout d'abord un grand nombre de personnes regroupées au centre. Drago, intrigué se demanda à ce moment ce qui se passait et il avança un peu plus avant d'être frappé de stupeur.

Deux personnes, un homme et une femme étaient en train de s'affronter en buvant des shots pour savoir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps en buvant ainsi. Drago reconnut rapidement la femme qui se tenait là.

-Granger !?

* * *

**Alors? **

Réponses au reviews:

**Van3xxx**: Merci beaucoup :) Sa me fait très plaisir et sinon sa va un peu mieux...Je me montre forte auprès de mes proches, je fait croire que tout va bien alors que tout va mal... Mais sa ira, sa va passer j'en suis sûre. En plus comme si sa ne suffisait pas je suis en plaine crise d'adolescence...Je suis littéralement insupportable. Je pleure pour un rien alors que de base je n'ai pas la larmes facile. Je laisse paraître mes émotions alors que d'habitude je cache tout derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Et en plus je me confie... C'est un peu ce que je suis entrain de faire enfaite. Je ne me suis jamais autant confiée mdrrr. Enfin. Ah et je suis trop gentil alors que de base je suis hyper méchante... Sa ne me va vraiment pas la crise d'ado...Quoi que je suis plus aggressif que d'habitude. Même si que j'ai toujours était agressif XD. C'est hyper bizarre de changer d'humeur... bREF je parle trop...sa aussi c'est nouveau... :)

Ah et au cas où vous ne l'aurais pas remarquer je suis Serpentard mais je suis également Gruffondor. Drôle de mélange n'est-ce pas? Je suis 50/50 sur les deux maisons...

**BellaLestrange:** Toi je t'aime bien, tu a le nom d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans les mangemorts... Sinon je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review. Comme tu l'a dit ce n'est pas top. Mais tu aussi dit si je ne me trompe pas que je me suis un petit peu améliorée. En effet, là par contre je t'avoue que je n'est pas écrit depuis un certain temps. Je crois que j'ai perdu ma plume... Enfin, à voir.

**DragonaMalfoy:** Come tu la vu je n'est pas abandonner. Sinon c'est très gentil ce que tu a dit. Merci d'avoir laisser une review.


	3. Chapitre 2: retrouvailles?

**Non vous ne rêver pas! Je suis de retour après 5 mois d'absence...Mais je vous avez promis que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fan fic. Et je suis une femme d'honneur. A vrai dire j'avais complètement oublier cette histoire. Je ne lisais plus rien non plus. Puis j'ai recommencer à lire des livres, des fan Fic en force! **

**Pour être honnête si je recommence à écrire c'est grâce à cette review qu'on m'a laissée: "Pour une première Fan fiction je trouve qu'elle est très bien écrite malgré quelques petites fautes d'orthographe ici et là. Et puis ce serait tellement bien si tu pourrais faire une suite! Elle est géniale ;) Si cela peut t'encourager à continuer je vais te laisser une review à chaque chapitres mais s'il-te-plaît fait une suite! **

**Queen of Galaxie**

**J'ai eu comme un déclic. Tellement de choses ont changer en 5 mois! on peut dire que je reviens en FORCE !**

**Chapitre 2**

-Granger!?

Mais la personne en question n'entendis pas. Continuant de boire comme un Ogre! Tout d'un coup, l'Homme défiant la jeune femme avec des shots tomba par terre ivre comme jamais.

La jeune femme se mit alors debout puis elle imbiba d'alcool le bar. Avec sa baguette elle enflamma me bar qui se mit en feu directement.

-Appeler moi la fille du feu!

Les gens proclamèrent ainsi la fille du feu. Drago en resta stupéfait parce que la fille en question était bel et bien Hermione Granger.

-Combien de shots a t-elle bu? Demanda le blond au barman.

-Dix-huit

-Dix-huit! Déclara t-il, préparer moi un bon café corser et un verre d'eau.

-Tout de suite

-Bien.

Hermione était entrain de danser sur le bar en feu tel une coyotte-Girl. Heureusement que la magie éxister pour l'imuniser contre le feu, sinon elle aurai littéralement cramer sur place!

Après avoir pris le café et le verre d'eau, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione hésitant.

-Granger ? Appela t-il

-Oui c'est moooiiiiiii, c'est mon nooommm. Oh mais qui êtes vous bel inconnuuuu? C'est drôle vous ressembler à une fouine que j'ai connu. Ha ha ha. Oueeeeee vous lui ressemblez vaaaaaaachemmeeeennntttt.

Drago sourit à la remarque d'Hermione malgré que dans le fond sa ne lui plaisais pas forcément.

-Oui aller si tu veux...Bon maintenant tu va boire dans la jolie petite tasse qui est là, et après dans le verre. Fit-il avec moqueur

-Euuhhhh...Laisse moi réfléchir... Nonnn. Ah ah ah ah qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de m'empoisonner?

-Moi, je te le dit.

Même bourrer elle était un minimum réfléchie pensa le blond. Drago but une gorgée de café pour montré à Hermione qu'il n'y avait pas de poison.

-Peut-être êtes vous immuniser. Dit-elle

-Roohhh arrête de parler et bois!

Drago ouvrit la bouche d'Hermione de force, elle lui fit avaler le liquide.

Après avoir bu le café et le verre d'eau, Hermione s'endormit sur une table.

XXX

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de fille à boire, elle en avait besoin hier soir. Elle pensa à sa fille et se rassura en l'imaginant au bras de la baby-sitter.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et fut aveugler par la lumière qui émaner de la fenêtre, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le bar d'hier. Hermione ne se rappelais plus de rien après voir bu tout ces shots. La jeune se leva et parcourra comme elle put la pièce dans lequel elle était. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre plutôt luxueuse. La brune prit soudain peur en se demandant si elle n'était pas aller voir un des ces hommes pleins d'argent. Se fut au moment ou elle se rassit dans le lit que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour. Fit une femme plutôt bien foutue aux cheveux noir.

Hermione se redressa et mit sa main dans sa poche de jean, elle se rendit compte que sa baguette avait disparut.

-Où est ma baguette!? Demanda t-elle

-Du calme, mon mari l'a ranger.

-Je...euh...je pourrait avoir ma baguette? Et qu'est-ce que je fait ici?

-Vous ne vous rappelais plus?

Hermione fit non de la tête.

-Vous étiez complètement ivre et mon mari qui se trouver au même bar que vous, vous à ramener en sécurité soit ici chez nous.

-Je…c'est très gentille de votre part, et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps mais je crois que je vais y aller. Si je pourrait ravoir ma baguette s'il-vous-plaît.

-Oh ne vous en faite pas, vous nous déranger pas le moindre du monde. Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Hermione.

-Ah mais oui que suis-je bête, je m'appelle Astoria. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

Hermione pâlit à l'entente de se prénom. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu sur le coup. Astoria Greengrass, Sang-purs, belle quoi que un peu bête. Elle lui serra la main, et la suivie hors de la pièce. La maison ou plutôt le manoir était immense et magnifique. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressembler à un dressing.

-Miria, mon elfe a laver vos vêtements. Fit Astoria

Hermione se sentit gêner. Après un moment de silence elle reprit la parole:

-Vous savait je peut très bien partir maintenant, ne vous prenez pas tout ce mal…

-Sa me fait très plaisir, vraiment.

Hermione lui sourit timidement.

-Il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte, vous pourrait vous rafraîchir en prenant une douche. Je serais dans mon salon si vous avait besoin de quoi que soit d'autre appelez Miria.

-Merci.

Hermione rentra dans la salle de bain et se remémora tout depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise vis à vis de Astoria. Quand elle avait dit son nom, Hermione fut surprise. Elle espérait que ce qu'elle pensais serait faux.

Elle pris une douche rapide, elle ne put cependant coiffer ses cheveux, parce que aucune brosse n'était présente. Hermione n'ayant pas sa baguette,ne put faire grand-chose. Elle se ressuya donc et enfila ses vêtements.

Une fois terminer elle quitta la salle de bain et arpenta les couloir à la recherche du salon, en descendant les escaliers elle aperçu un homme dans un bureau si elle se fiait à ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. En descendant un peu plus les escaliers elle vit cette homme se relever de toute sa splendeur. Hermione s'enfuit précipitamment en espérant ne pas avoir était repérer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir a quoi il ressemblait. Même si elle avait sa petite idée après l'évocation du prénom de la maîtresse de maison.

Elle vit Astoria assit sur un fauteuil en cuir noir. Cette dernière releva la tête et afficha un sourire à Hermione.

-Asseyez-vous donc, mon mari ne va pas tarder à arriver. Vous avez faim?

-Non merci, avec tout ce que j'ai avaler hier…

-Je me doute bien. Alors aviez-vous un chagrin d'amour à oublier?

-Oui et non...je…je vais retrouver ma famille après des mois d'absence…

-La Gazette du sorcier a fait un article sur vous récemment.

-Que...quoi? Comment cela la gazette du sorcier.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant? Quand Hermione hocha de la tête elle continua. On parle de vous partout dans les journaux, de votre soudaine disparition.

-Ah...Excusez-moi mais auriez-vous un exemplaire?

-Oui bien-sûre, attendez.

Astoria lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Hermione posa à peine ses yeux dessus qu'elle lut:**_ Mais où est donc passer Hermione Granger?_**

Elle continua sa lecture et une fois terminer elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Astoria.

-Eh bien...Je suis désolée, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, pourrais-je avoir ma baguette s'il-vous-plaît?

-Je vais demander à mon mari de vous la ramener.

XXX

Drago était dans son bureau, après que Hermione se soit soudainement endormie sur une table dans le bar d'hier, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il l'avait ramener chez lui. Il avait pris sa baguette et l'avait ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Alors qu'il était entrain de travailler dans son bureau, il entendit sa femme crier:

-Chérie? Peut-tu venir ramener la baguette de la jeune femme s'il-te-plaît?

Le blond pris la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait longtemps observé, et se rendit dans le salon…

XXX

A l'instant où Drago Malefoy entra dans le salon, A l'instant où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent Hermione sut que sa vie aller être un enfer…

Drago se figea un instant et observa Hermione. Il arqua un sourcil, et s'approcha des deux femmes.

-Drago je te présente Hermione Granger, Hermione je vous présente mon mari Drago Malfoy…

-Malfoy.

-Granger.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de détourner tout les deux le regard vers Astoria.

-Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

-…

-…

-Oh mais oui que suis-je bête j'avais oublier que vous étiez également à Poudlard aussi…

Drago regarda sa femme comme si qu'elle avait quelque chose d'hideux sur le front. Il avait parfois honte d'elle. Il était vrai qu'elle est belle mais en ce qui oncerne son QI il ne devait pas passer celui d'un enfant de 5 ans, et encore…

Mais bon, nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir…

-En effet Granger et moi étions tous les deux à Poudlard.

-Oh. Je vous laisse cinq minutes je dois aller arroser mes plantes…

Astoria embrassa son mari avant de quitter le salon.

-Je vais y aller. Tu peut me rendre ma baguette ? Demanda Hermione à Drago

-Pourquoi je te la donnerai ? Répondit le blond

-Parce que c'est ma baguette et que j'en ai besoin.

-Où était-tu ces dernières années ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Je peut peut-être te rafraîchir la mémoire...Granger.

-De quoi parle-tu ?

-Je sais ton secret. Quand il découvrira ça je me demande bien comment il va réagir…

-Ferme là, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle.

-Oh si je sais très bien de quoi je parle. A ton avis comment va réagir sa petite amie ?

-Pour la dernière fois ferme ta Gueule Malfoy. L'avertie Hermione les dents serrées

-Non.

-Rend-moi ma baguette.

-Non.

-Très bien.

Hermione Sauta sur Malfoy jusqu'à le faire tombé par-terre. Hermione réussit à récupérée sa baguette avec un peu de mal.

-A plus Malfoy! Fit-elle toute souriante

Elle partie avec un dernier clins d'oeil à Drago l'air de dire: "J'ai gagner".

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Hermione avait transplané.

-Bon sang pourquoi je n'ai pas mis d'anti transplanage !

-Drago ?

-Quoi ! Dit celui-ci furieux de ne pas avoir récolter des informations.

-Notre invitée n'est plus là ? Remarqua Astoria

-Non elle est repartie.

Sa femme ne remarqua pas que le pantalon de son Mari commencer à être être étroit.

-Ah d'accord. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvais…enfin tu vois quoi…

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire Astoria.

Il partit sans lancé un seul regard pour sa femme.

XXX

Harry travailler sagement dans son bureau, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre qui affichait 11h45. Étant Auror il travailler sur des dossiers de mangemorts encore en liberté tel que: Avery senior et Avery Junior. Avery senior qui était l'un des premiers mangemorts, il était à Pourdlard avec Tom Jedusor. Il est le prère de Avery Junior qui lui était à Poudlard avec Rogue. Également Yaxley et Rookwood. Les autres, avaient étaient soit envoyé à Azkaban soit tuer.

Le dossier de Rookwood et Yaxley attirèrent immédiatement l'attention d'Harry. Ils auraient été vue récemment à Londres ce qui inquiéter énormément le brun.

Ginny rentra à ce moment dans le bureau d'Harry et se plaça derrière, elle l'enlaça.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la rouquine

-Pas vraiment, Yaxley et Rookxood on étaient vue à Londres et Hermione n'a toujours pas était retrouvée.

-On la retrouvera sois en sûre. Bon maintenant viens manger un peu il est déjà midi.

Ginny lui pris la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cafétéria.

XXX

Hermione transplana à l'hôtel, elle demanda l'heure à la réception. Il était 13h50. En entrant dans sa suite, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Prise de panique la jeune femme arpenta les pièces de fond en combles. Elle trouva Alizéa la baby-sitter ligoter dans un placard. Hermione sentit son monde s'écrouler, Luciana n'était pas là. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence sa fille venait d'être enlever...


	4. Chapitre 3: Pourquoi?

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'en profite maintenant que nous sommes en confinement pour avancer dans mes fanfictions. Même si je ne vous cache pas que les profs ne ce sont pas fait prier pour nous donnez beaucoup de devoirs. Enfin bref, je tenais à vous informer que je publie maintenant la plupart de mes fanfics sur Wattpad je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil qui est: Sarachella-2607**

**J'ai commencer des nouvelles fanfics qui sont pour moi très prometteuse et qui mérite le détoure. Comme par exemple:**

**-"Présumé Coupable" qui est une DRAMIONE bien évidemment.**

**-"Help me" qui est aussi une DRAMIONE, (Toute mes fanfics sont des DRAMIONES de toute façon)**

**-J'ai aussi publiée cette fanfic sur Wattpad "Tout le monde a des secrets Drago" Donc si je met trop de temps a publié sur je vous conseille d'aller voir sur wattpad où je publie régulièrement. Car si ici je met beaucoup de temps à publiée c'est parce que mon ordi ne fonctionne plus correctement et que il n'y a que avec mon ordi que je peut publiée sur **

**Bref sur ceux bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry entra dans le bureau de Kingsley, ce dernier l'avait appeler pour lui parler des mangemorts en liberté. En milieu de réunion quelqu'un vint les déranger:

-Excusez mon dérangement monsieur le ministre mais une personne souhaiterait parler à Harry Potter. Elle dit qu'elle le connaît et...

-Qui est cette personne? Coupa Harry

-Je ne sais pas mais elle a l'air paniquer...

-Très bien dites-lui que j'arrive s'il-vous-plaît.

-Entendu Monsieur

La personne quitta le bureau.

-Je suis désolée Kingsley mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, vas donc aider cette personne. Je te refixerais une date pour notre entrevue.

-Merci.

Ainsi le brun quitta le bureau de Kingsley et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'on lui sauta au cou...

-Harry! Ils m'ont retrouvée!

Le brun était un peu sonné mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

-Hermione? Demanda le survivant étonné.

-Oui c'est bien moi, je suis désolée je ne comptais pas te retrouver comme cela mais je...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un sanglot la pris.

-Hermione qui a-t-il? Qui ta retrouvée?

-Ils...ils ont...pris ce qui m'étais le...plus...chère au monde...

-Calme toi et explique moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Je...ils me l'ont pris...

-Qui ils?

-Mon...

-Hermione...vient par là.

Le brun lui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Elle l'avait tellement manquée...

Après l'avoir tenu dans ses bras une bonne demi-heure, les pleurs d'Hermione était devenue silencieux. Harry l'amena dans son bureau pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Hermione si tu m'expliqué tout depuis le début...

XXX

Hermione venait de voir son monde s'écrouler, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne savait que faire et quand elle demanda à Alizéa ce qui s'était passer elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le placard ligoter.

Super...ont lui à effacer la mémoire. Hermione savait que Harry travailler en tant que Auror au ministère de la magie du coup elle fit la seule chose qu'elle penser. Aller le voir…

Quand elle arriva elle demanda à un homme qui travailler ici où pourrais elle trouver Harry Potter. On lui indiqua son bureau.

Il n'était pas là quand elle fut arrivée alors elle demanda à une personne où se trouvait Harry, on lui répondit qu'il était en réunion avec Kingsley. Alors elle se précipita vers le lieu indiquer par la personne et demanda à voir le brun à un homme qui se trouver devant le bureau. Elle attendit un bon cinq minutes avant que Harry ne pointe son nez.

XXX

-Harry je…

-Par la barbe de Merlin Hermione où était-tu passer?

-Harry je vais t'expliquer mais s'il-te-plaît promet moi de ne pas me juger et de ne surtout rien dire à personne.

-Non bien-sûr que non. Peu importe ce que tu as fait…

-Très bien alors voilà.

Hermione était à ce moment motivée pour tout raconter à son meilleur ami.

-Pour faire court, je suis tombée enceinte pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard… débita Hermione d'une traite.

-Tu...Quoi?! Demanda Harry qui pensai avoir mal compris

-Je suis tombée enceinte.

-Et est-ce que le père de cette enfant c'est m…

-Oui.

-Oh mon dieu je n'en reviens pas… Et...Tu a gardée l'enfant ?

-Oui. C'est une fille. Une magnifique petite fille.

-Merde Hermione. Un gosse ? Je...merde tu l'a garder sans même m'en parler

-Je sais Harry, Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.

-A quoi ressemble t-elle ?

-A son père. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Luciana.

-Luciana ?

-Oui, le prénom Luciana vient du Latin « Lux » qui veut dire « Lumière ».

-Je vois. C'est un très jolie prénom.

-Tu n'est pas en colère ?

-Je…Au final je ne peut même pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu avait tes raisons Hermione. Même si j'aurais voulus apprendre la naissance de cette enfant bien plus tôt. Gronda Harry

-Donc tu n'est pas en colère ?

-Non, enfin si je t'avoue que sa me fait un sacrer choque mais à présent je veux juste qu'on retrouve Luciana et que j'apprenne enfin à la connaître…

-Je te remercie Harry.

-Je sent que je vais beaucoup l'aimer.

-Que va penser ginny de tout cela ? Et Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Si elle apprend qui est le père de cette enfant elle va m'en vouloir…

-Et moi donc, si je lui cache qui est le père et qu'elle apprend un jour que je ne lui ai rien dit…

-On est fichue…

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, ce n'était qu'une erreur après tout, non ? Il n'y avait pas de sentiments Amoureux...

-Oui...Merci Harry.

Un silence s'installa.

-Suis-moi Hermione on va aller voir Kingsley.

-Oui monsieur tortue…

Ils pouffèrent de rire en se remémorant le pourquoi de ce surnom.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione rentra dans la grande salle pour aller dîner, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny, et elle vit que le survivant se tenais le dos._

_-Salut. Fit-elle_

_-Salut Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as rater. Commença Ron en rigolant. En cours de métamorphose Neville a accidentellement fait pousser une coquille de tortue sur le dos de Harry. Je te jure c'était épique!_

_-Ah bon? Demanda Hermione qui avait du mal à cacher son amusement._

_-Oui bon ça va!_

_-Ah Harry…_

_Tous éclatèrent de rire même Harry._

_-Hermione d'ailleurs si tu veux j'ai mes notes de cours pour que tu puisses les recopier._

_-C'est gentil Ron mais quelqu'un me les a déjà passer…_

_Hermione regarda à ce moment la table des verts et Argents._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

XXX

-Driiiiiiinnng!

-Putain!

Drago chercha son réveil et frappa dessus pour le faire taire.

-Chéri? Appela sa femme.

-Quoi! Demanda Drago un peu trop brusquement.

-Euh…non rien, laisse tomber.

-Non vas-y dit. Je me suis réveiller un peu trop rapidement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je voulais juste…

Astoria ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle grimpa sur Drago. Elle se mit à Califourchon sur lui et se frotta contre son sexe.

-Astoria, arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Fit-il en la bousculant sur le côté

-Drago...laisse toi faire…

Le blond succomba. Au final il n'aurait rien contre une petite partie de jambe en l'air. Peut-être que ça le mettra de bonne humeur…

Il laissa ainsi sa femme se positionner sur son pénis qui avait commencer à durcir. Puis sans même passer au préliminaire, il entra en elle et la pris sauvagement pendant un long moment dans les quatre coins de la chambre..

Il entra après après plus d'une heure dans la cuisine il était 10h15.

-Tellia!

La prénommée Tellia son elfe de maison lui prépara son petit-déjeuner. Sa femme le rejoignit quelque minute plus tard dans un paignoird en sois bleu.

-Je dois encore aller chez ma sœur aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuie depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle sur la défensive

-C'est quand que tu me fait un héritier Asto ?

-Bientôt...Je te le promet.

Elle partit après lui avoir donnée un baiser.

XXX

Hermione attendait dans le bureau de Kingsley pendant que Harry était partit faire on ne savait quoi.

Un silence s'installa, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Mais Kingsley brisa ce silence.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione nous allons retrouver ta… ta fille.

-Kingsley… Les mangemorts Roockwood et Yaxley n'abandonneront pas, pas tant que je ne suis pas encore morte.

-On va mettre une équipe d' Aurors pour te surveiller.

-Tout cela est...je n'ai même pas de mots.

-Je sais Hermione, tout cela est beaucoup trop à digérer pour toi mais dit toi qu'on la retrouvera.

Puis le silence retomba. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

-Harry où était-tu passer? Demanda Kingsley

-J'étais chez « The King of Slytherin »

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la brunette

-C'est le Laboratoire de Potion de Malfoy et Zabini.

-Quoi ils ont ouvert un commerce de Potion ?

-Oui c'est eux qui fournissent les portions pour le Ministère. Répondit Harry

-Mais...vous avez confiance ?

-Oui Hermione, le Ministère a confiance. Douterait-tu de mes décisions ?

-Bien-sûre que non Kingsley. Loin de là cette envie mais je me poser juste la question par apport à leur passés…

-Je comprend. Répondit le Ministre

Hermione était entrain de se poser mille et une questions.

-Hermione ?

-…

-Hermione ?

-Qu...quoi ?

-Je te disais de ne pas te mettre en danger si jamais…

-Harry, c'est ma fille, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la sauver.

-Je sais mais s'il-te-plaît ne te met pas bêtement en danger.

-J'y ferais attention.

XXX

-Harry ?

-Huummmmmmm

-Harry réveille-toi, Kingsley t'attend au Ministère.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie

-Huit heure et quart.

-Tu peut lui dire que j'arrive dans trente minutes s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr mon amour.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le brun

Ginny sorti de la chambre pendant que Harry se leva pour aller déjeuner et se laver. Une fois cela fait il embrassa sa copine puis parti en direction du Ministère.

Il arriva devant le bureau de Kingsley et entra.

-Kingsley bonjour, que se passe t-il ?

-Nous venons de recevoir une lettre…

-Une lettre ? Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

Kingsley lui tendit un Parchemin qui disait :

_La sang-melée va payer à cause de son père qui s'est rabaisser à coucher avec une sale sang-de-bourbe. Eh oui Miss Granger vous croyait que nous n'étions pas au courant ? Il fallait être plus discret…Comme vous le savait nous feront TOUT pour arriver à nos fins. Rendez-vous dans deux jours à la tombée de la nuit au chemin des embrumes. N'essayez pas de venir accompagnée, comme vous le savez tout se sait. Si vous ne venez pas vous savez ce qui se passera..._

Sur le parchemin se trouver une tête de mort dessiner avec du sang. Accompagné d'une petite mèche de cheveux.

Harry n'en revenait pas, La lettre était tout bonnement horrible ! Qui plus est-elle avait été envoyer au Ministère, ceci était clairement une provocation.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui venait de rentrer à l'instant et voyant le visage paniquer de son ami, elle craint le pire.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Rien…

-Harry passe-moi ce parchemin ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Hermione…

Cette dernière lui prit la Lettre des mains et la lut. Une fois terminer elle lâcha la lettre et tomba par terre. Les yeux rougit par les larmes et par la colère qui transperçait ses pupilles. Elle allait tout faire pour récupérer son enfant.

**N'hésiter pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avait penser ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4:Flashback

**Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas très long mais c'est une sorte de transition pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Bonne lecture ;) **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimez et pourquoi, je pense que ça ne sera que bénéfique pour moi, car cela pourra me faire évoluer, m'améliorer alors surtout n'hésitez pas!**

**Chapitre 4: Flashback**

**FLASHBACK**

C'était un jour comme un autre pour cette jeune fille qui venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Comme chaque années ces amis avait oublié son anniversaire et comme chaque années elle ne préférée pas insisté. Et comme souvent ses amis ne lui souhaitèrent que le lendemain en inventant toute sorte d'excuse.

Cette année là, elle n'étais pas d'humeur à fêter son anniversaire. Fêter est un bien grand mot quand il s'agissait de passer toute une journée dans la salle sur demande avec pour seule amis des livres qu'elle avait demandée.

Mais ce que Hermione ne savait pas c'est que cette année là son anniversaire ne se passerait pas comme prévue...

**XXX**

Nous étions le Samedi 19 Septembre, et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Hermione. Elle venait d'avoir la majorité dans le monde moldu. Comme tout les ans elle partis à la salle sur demande. Il n'était que 8h et la plupart des gens dormait comme nous étions le week-end.

Elle passa trois fois devant la salle et demanda une pièce avec une petite bibliothèque et un canapé pour pouvoir lire tranquillement, Puis elle demanda également un piano. Depuis ses 7 ans elle pratique du piano avec autrefois son père.

Elle se mit à lire jusqu'à 13h, mais elle s'arrêta pour manger car son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Une fois finis de manger, Elle repris son livre et le termina au alentour de 17h30.

Cette après midi là, il y avait un match important de Quidditch entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas encore qui avait gagner mais secrètement elle espérait que ce soit les Serpentard. Elle estimer que ses amis le mériter après avoir ENCORE oublié son anniversaire.

Il était 18h quand elle décida de jouer un peu de piano, la musique lui permettait de ne plus réfléchir et de se libérée.

La pièce était éclairée par quelque bougie ce qui donna une certaine ambiance calme et sereine.

Puis elle se mit a jouer laissant ses mains pianoter encore et encore. Une magnifique mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce, une musique qui transporta Hermione et ses sentiments : **_« First Step » Interstellar._**

Plus elle en jouait plus ses pensées devinrent confus et c'est ainsi qu'elle acheva ce tourbillon de sentiments dans une musique endiablée: **_"Fly" Ludovico Einaudi._**

A la fin Hermione pleura. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quoi à vrai dire, peut-être souffrait-elle de la solitude qui l'accompagner depuis le début de l'année, où alors souffrait-elle tout simplement de la mort de son père ? Celui qui avait toujours était là pour elle, celui qui était à l'identique comme elle. Ce père qui avait était son meilleur ami et qui la soutenait peut importe ses choix. Ce père qu'elle ne verra plus jamais et qui c'est éteint cette été. Un soir chaud mais qui pourtant avait refroidit une personne à jamais...

Jusque là, elle n'avait pleurait qu'une seule fois, une fois à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Cette seule fois où elle s'était promis après de ne plus pleurait car elle savait que c'est ce que son père aurait voulut.

Personne n'était au courant dans le monde sorcier de cette perte qui a anéanti Hermione, pas même ses amis.

Ce soir là, le soir de son anniversaire, elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleurer. La tête contre le piano.

Elle venait de rendre hommage à son père de la plus magnifique des façons. Et c'est ce soir là qui aura changé sa vie.

Drago Malfoy qui jusque à présent était caché derrière la bibliothèque s'approcha de la brunette.

-Oh...Papa... Dit Hermione entre 2 sanglots

Hermione n'avait toujours pas remarquée la présence qui était maintenant assis à ses côtés.

Puis au bout de cinq bonne minutes elle s'arrêta de pleurait et releva la tête et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que Drago Malfoy se tenait à ses côtés depuis elle ne savait combien de temps.

Elle le regarda stupéfait mais ne dit rien, trop choquée pour parler.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelque minutes puis Drago lui tendit une bouteille de Wisky purs feu. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione but de l'alcool.

-Je ne savait pas que tu faisait du piano...Dit le bond

-Eh bien maintenant tu le sais.

-...

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fait là Malfoy ?

-Je viens souvent ici. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre occuper cette salle. Encore moins une Sang...une née moldue comme toi... Dit-il avec mépris

-Comment tu a fait pour rentrer ? Normalement tu ne peut pas... Répondit-elle sans relevé l'insulte

-Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire dès que je suis passer devant elle s'est ouverte.

-Oh, je...tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-...

-Très bien

En réalité Drago Malfoy ne voulait pas avoué qu'il était là depuis sa première musique au piano. Il n'avait pas remarqué au début la personne qui jouer, et il s'était laisser emporter par les musique.

-Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. Mentis-il

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à boire encore et encore. Hermione parla pour la première fois de ce qu'elle ressentais depuis la mort de son père.

Vers 20h ils était tout les deux ivre comme des ogres. Tellement ivre qu'ils ne savait même plus leur prénom.

**XXX**

Il était 21h30 et Drago et Hermione était tout les deux assis sur le canapé. Soudain sous le coup de l'alcool Hermione approcha son visage jusqu'à frôler les lèvres du blond.

Cette nuit là ils avaient fait l'amour, et cette nuit là aura changé bien des choses pour pour la jeune femme.

**XXX**

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec une personne à ses côtés. Et prise de panique elle prit la fuite retournant à son dortoir. Elle ne se rappelait plus de toute la soirée mais assez pour se souvenir qu'elle venait de faire sa première fois alcoolisée avec Drago Malfoy !

Tout les deux ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

**XXX**

Quand Drago se réveilla, la première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'il était aussi nus qu'un verre dans ce qui semblait être la salle sur demande.

Il essaya de se rappelait de la soirée mais rien ne lui revenus. Alors il crut qu'il avait comme très souvent eu un plan cul. Et il pensera cela encore bien des années...


	6. Chapitre 5: Au secours!

Chapitre 5

Il faisait sombre, il faisait humide, Il faisait froid et elle avait faim. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, 2 jours? 2 semaines? 1 mois? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait même pas si il faisait jour ou nuit. L'endroit où elle se trouvait n'avait pas de fenêtre.

Elle ne devrait même pas se poser ces questions là à son âge. Cinq ans, cinq ans et elle réfléchis déjà à comment échapper à ces monstres qui lui avait enlever de sa maman.

Luciana était une petite fille très intelligente pour son âge, plus intelligente que la moyenne. Elle pourrait sortir d'ici, elle pourrait y arriver mais comment?

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire...

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, brun dont le regard était perçant. Tellement perçant que Luciana en eu des frissons de terreur.

-Bonjour petite.

-...

-Je t'ai ramené à manger.

L'homme lui jeta son repas qui fut exclusivement du pain et un verre d'eau.

-Alors depuis hier, comment tu va?

-...

-Très bien. Je vais te raconter une histoire tu veux?

-...

-Il était une fois une adolescente d'environ 17 ans, qui avait un sang impure. Sait-tu ce qu'est le sang impure?

-C'est quand le sang n'est pas pure.

-Qu'elle Logique! Je vais reformuler ma question. C'est-tu ce qu'est une sang-de-Bourbe? ou une née moldue si tu préfère.

-Une née moldue c'est une sorcière qui a des parents non sorcier.

-Bien...Très bien...Je vois que ta mère ta bien éduquer.

-Vous...vous connaissez ma maman?

-Vois-tu mon enfant, l'adolescente dont je te parler dans mon histoire est ta mère.

-...

-Ta Mère au sang impure a fait de vilaine choses.

-Des méchantes choses? Demanda Luciana

-Oui, très. Ta maman à essayer de me tuer moi et mes amis.

-Mais...maman est une personne très gentille! La plus gentille des mamans!

-Du calme ma jolie. Je n'est pas finis.

-...

-Je disait donc que ta mère à essayer de me tuer. Mais la chose la plus grave qu'elle ai faite c'est d'avoir fait un enfant à un sang-pur!

-Mais...ce n'est pas grave!

-Oh que si c'est grave...Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'est un sang-pur?

-C'est un sorcier qui n'a aucun moldu ni né moldu parmi ces parents ou grands-parents.

-C'est exactement ça mais tu a oublier une chose...

-Ah bon?

-Oui tu a oublier de préciser que les sang-purs sont les sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Plus puissant que ta vulgaire mère et ses semblables.

-Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'on est tous égaux!

-Eh bien ta maman ta mentis!

-Elle ne mens jamais! s'énerva la petite fille

-Je te conseille de ne pas t'énerver ma petite. Tu n'est pas en position de force.

-Mais vous dites des choses fausses!

-Ce que je dis est la vérité, ta maman n'est qu'une sale menteuse! Tu sais qui est ton père fillette?

-Peut-être. Répondit-elle

Maline la petite. Avec la ruse dont-elle fait preuve elle pourrait se retrouver à Serpentard. Se dit-il

-Tu veut jouer à ça?

-Je ne veux pas jouer. Mais si vous voulez que je vous dise le prénom de mon papa il faudra quelque chose en échange. Dit la fille

-Hum...sa me plait ce que je vois. Tu ferai une merveilleuse Serpentard, dommage que tu ne sois pas une sang-pur...Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui est ton père fillette? Tu crois que tu est en position de négocier?

-Je...

-Mais je t'en prie, dit-moi ce que tu veux négocier.

-Je...je voudrais avoir plus à manger.

-Plus à manger hein? rigola t-il

-Ou...oui.

-Et que me donne tu en échange?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne sais pas? Tu veux jouer à la grande avec moi. Rigola t-il de plus bel. Regarde toi tu n'a que cinq ans si je ne me trompe pas.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ma grande, je voulais juste essayer d'avoir plus à manger. J'ai faim Monsieur.

-Allons mon enfant...Ne pleure pas. Je te donnerai à manger mais tu va devoir me dire quelque informations...

-D'accord. Répondit-elle du petite voix

-Comment s'appelle ton père?

-Mais...vous avez dit que vous le savez.

-Je t'ai demandé le nom de ton père! Si tu veux à manger répond!

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Dagos Malfois

-Drago Malfoy...Tu lui ressemble beaucoup tu sais?

-Oui ma maman me le dit souvent.

-Ah oui? Tu sais pourquoi tu est là?

-Non.

\- Je vais te le dire moi, tu est là parce que ta mère à quelque chose qui m'appartient.

-...

-Et ce quelque chose j'aimerais le récupérer.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez kidnapper pour pouvoir approcher et faire du chantage à ma mère?

\- Tu est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ton âge dis-moi. Après tout ce n'est guère étonnant ta mère est une miss je-sais-tout et ton père n'est pas bête. Quoi que assez bête pour aller baisé une sang-de-bourbe!

-baiser? Comme un bisous?

\- Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande...en attendant tu va rester sagement ici et attendre que quelqu'un te ramène un plus à manger.

-Me...Merci Monsieur.

L'homme partis laissant la jeune fille de nouveau seule dans sa cellule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, très court encore une fois mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain ne vous en faites pas. Pour sinon, des idées de ce que peut être la chose que Hermione aurait pris à cette Homme, et des idées aussi de qui peut bien être cette homme? ça serait cool que vous mettiez en review ce que vous pensez concernant les questions, pour voir qui se rapproche le plus. Sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne journée malgré le confinement. **

**#Serpendor**


End file.
